The present invention relates to stationery pockets such as notebook report folders and the like.
An extremely popular class of products for educational and business uses include notebooks, report covers, and similar items for retaining papers, fabricated from inexpensive thermoplastic or thermoset materials. The most widely available versions of these are characteristically simple in design, including perhaps one or two pockets for retaining papers; or in the case of notebooks, relying on a ring binder mechanism for this purpose. Although such commonly available designs have the virtue of simplicity, they encounter various disadvantages in use. For example, it is often desirable to remove selected pages from a notebook and temporarily store these in a separate compartment or location. Although looseleaf notebooks or folders may include pockets for this purpose, these are typically limited in capacity and permit retention of only a few sheets, and will not permit storage of bulkier items. In addition, the common expedient of locating such pockets at the front or back cover poses practical difficulty that items stored therein may interface with recording onto sheets contained within the notebook.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved designs for looseleaf notebooks, report folders, and like stationery items for retaining a plurality of pages. Such design should provide flexibility in temporarily storing sheets at convenient locations.
Another object is to achieve aesthetically pleasing designs in such stationery products. A specific objective is to provide transparent notebooks and the like, in combination with means for superimposing an opaque structure.
A further objective is to provide facilities for storing papers as well as bulkier items in a manner which will not interfere with inscription of sheets contained within a looseleaf notebook or the like.
Still another object is to achieve a multipurpose characteristic in such stationery products, whereby they may be utilized for convenient storage for loose sheets of paper and bulkier items, as well as for their primary binding purposes.